bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Yume
| previous affiliation = Ninth Division, | occupation = Captain of the Third Division Third Captain, The Rogues Shinō Academy Teacher Hama Weapons Academy Teacher | previous occupation = Third Seat, Ninth Division Information Broker Part-timer at | team = Third Division | previous team = Yume Class Ninth Division | partner =Kenji Hiroshi Van Satonaka Nerine Amamine (deceased) Masaki Satō (deceased) | previous partner =Shuten Tamane Airi Minori | base of operations =Soul Society, Yume Family Manor Tougenkyou Serenity World | marital status = Married to Kiyoko Takara | family =Matamune Yume (Grandfather) Tamagi Yume (Father) Keiko Yume (Mother) Kami-sama (Mother-in-law) Rei Yume (Sister) Manami Yume (Daughter) Chihaya Yume (Daughter) Mizuko Hoshiko (Adopted Daughter) Kanata Satō (Adopted Son) | education =Shinō Academy Self-taught | status =Pre-Collapse: Active Post-Collapse: Missing |release=Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi }} Kei Yume (啓夢, Yume Kei, literally meaning Wise Dream), was originally a with Tenshi lineage before being completely reincarnated into a full-blooded Tenshigami (天使神, Angel God). Borne as the only son of Keiko Yume and Tamagi Yume, he was the older brother of Reiko Yume, and was the only male born in the Yume Clan within the last two generations of their family. Unknowingly to the Yume Clan, Michael Yume, the original founder of the clan and the former God-King of the Tenshi, was also reincarnated into Kei Yume's soul and laid dormant within the Shinigami for centuries before being awakened by Kiyoko Takara to save Kei's life after being mortally wounded by the machinations of Dokeshi Fujiwara. The two would fuse, creating the current incarnation of Kei Yume, subsequently bestowing the Soul with the wisdom, knowledge, and the powers and abilities of the Tenshi Deity. Sometime after the event, Kei married his longtime lover Kiyoko Takara and together bore two daughters, Manami Yume and Chihaya Yume. Additionally, Kei formally adopted Mizuko Hoshiko, the daughter of Kiyoko's best friend, Yuu Hoshiko, the Eternal Queen of the Kenmeiotome and the Queen Regnant of Tougenkyou. Kanata Satō, the son of late Masaki Satō and Nerine Amamine, would also be adopted into the Yume Household following the deaths of his parents in the wake of The Collapse. Centuries ago, Kei Yume was originally the Third Seat of the Ninth Division in the Gotei Thirteen, having moved up the ranks shortly after his graduation from Shino Academy alongside two of his lifelong friends, Nerine Amamine and Masaki Satō. However, Kei and his companions was framed for the murder of Yukio Hoshimitsu by his sworn Blood brother, Ninth Division Vice-Captain Shuten Tamane and was forced to flee to the after Shuten tried to kill and absorb Kei's essence for his own gain. Subsequently, the Yume Clan disowned Kei Yume and stripped him of his status, despite not knowing the full truth of their scion's predicament. Kei and company would then roam the Human World for decades, gradually honing his skills as well as eluding the Gotei Thirteen's Hunter Squads numerous times before fading into obscurity. Kei eventually resurfaced as an Information Broker simply called the Exiled Prince (追放の王子, Tsuihou no Ouji), an offhanded reference to his previous status as a Noble. It was during this period that Kei would make the acquaintanceship of and the newly formed , all of whom were recently exiled for purported treason, conspiracy, and for breaking the ultimate taboo. Choosing to render aid to the recent exiles, Kei did whatever he could to help them successfully assimilate into Human Society, as well as helping the Visored subjugate their respective Hollow Powers, a feat that took more than a decade by Kei's estimations. History would later repeat itself in Sweden, where Kei would meet and befriend a Soul who had undergone involuntary Hollowfication named Kenji Hiroshi. Fortunately, Kei managed to momentarily subjugate the Hollow within Kenji before leaving him in the care of the . Kei and company continued to operate in the background but chose to not participate in the future Winter War, despite learning of Sosuke Aizen's involvement. Upon the conclusion of the Winter War, Kei and company were absolved after evidence of their innocence came to light. However, Kei chose to remain in the Human World to resolve unfinished business but he was eventually forced to return to Soul Society during the events of the . Kei's actions and achievements later earned him the titles of Dream Weaver (夢の機織り, Yume no Hataori) and Sword Saint of Dreams (夢の剣聖, Yume no Kensei) respectively. In recognition of his service, Kei was forgiven for his supposed crimes and was subsequently promoted to Third Division Captaincy after the death of Rojuro Otoribashi. Unfortunately, the Elders of the Yume Clan was not as welcoming to their lost son, and still denied him his birthright. However, through the intervention of his sister and acting Clan Head, Rei Yume rescinded the order and allowed Kei to return with limited clan privileges at the behest of the Elders. During the disastrous Collapse, Kei was one of the many individuals who attempted prevent the event from occurring but ultimately failed. As the Collapse met its climax, Kei ensured the survival of his visiting daughters at the expense of Rei Yume and the majority of the Third Division. Afterwards, Kei disappeared in a mysterious flash of light and hadn't been seen since. It was widely known that Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka were searching for Kei's whereabouts. Upon his return Averian gave Kei the title as one of the Nanafushigi (七不思議, Seven Wonders). Appearance Despite being over four hundred years old, Kei bore the appearance of a youthful nobleman in his late twenties. He was fairly tall, with a physically fit body achieved through years of hardship and constant training. He possessed calm, light blue eyes that seemed captivate friends and strangers alike, and short reddish brown hair that fell near to his eyes, kept at a swept angle. He was known for his pale complexion but Kei stated many times he gets sunburned easily. Prior to his forced exile, Kei sported longer hair which reached past his shoulders and was regularly tied in a ponytail. But since then, he cut it to normal length, after coming to the conclusion that he "looked cooler and more handsome" with the new style. It was known throughout Soul Society that Kei had no love for the standard Captain's uniform, stating it made him feel uncomfortable and restrained. Instead, Kei wanted to be distinct and unique when compared to the other Captains. His overall outfit consisted of a long red cloak accented with various straps and pockets, lightweight black clothing underneath, durable black boots and sturdy shoulder pauldrons and gloves for additional protection. Each piece of clothing were modified to be able to absorb and store reishi, which gave him an additional reserve of energy for combat. By extension, it made it hard for the uniform to either be rip or destroyed, as Kei could harden the reishi and absorb the damage. Due to Late Captain Yamamoto's policy of uniform, Kei was forced to place a selective illusion on his clothing to escape scrutiny. Only his closest friends, associates, and the Third Division were able to see past it. He often sported a green jewel as a heirloom necklace, the purpose unknown. At the base of his wrists were white armoured cuffs specially designed by him, which had the capability to absorb reishi and release it as two small barriers for protection/defense or fire several blasts of concentrated spiritual energy. From various sources, such as Nerine Amamine, many had determined that Kei's entire outfit was designed to supplement and complement himself, granting numerous advantages that can surprise and possibly defeat his opponent without the use of a weapon. After his self-imposed exile to the World of the Living, Kei had taken a strange liking to Human clothing, as seen with his Gigai. His Gigai Clothing was somewhat reminiscent of his Shinigami Uniform. Kei usually dressed in black trousers and would wear a red or white collared shirt. Kei stated that he "enjoyed being a Human once in a while", believing it was something he could never fully comprehend until now. When in the the World of the Living, Kei worked part time at the Urahara Shop as an aide to Kisuke Urahara. At other times, he can be found in his home at Hama Town, alongside Kiyoko Takara and Manami Yume while he aided Van Satonaka whenever time permitted. During his free time, Kei acted as a part time teacher at the Hama Weapons Academy, donning a modified combat outfit of black and red and haori of some similar colors. Following the events of Revelation of the True Enemy Arc and the revelation of the Shinigami's true heritage, Kei altered his appearance to coincide with the recent changes that happened before him. As a means to represent his "death" and "rebirth" at the hands of Dōkeshi Fujiwara and Kiyoko Takara respectively, Kei discarded his old clothing and donned a completely new outfit. Designed by Kiyoko and an entourage of skilled Kenmeiotome weavers, the outfit consisted of a midnight black haori and trousers, each lined with metallic trimmings near the rims. The clothing was stated to be incredibly lightweight but extremely durable due to numerous Kenmeiotome enchantments and spells placed on it. But often times, Kei preferred to use his original outfit, as it naturally fitted him and breathed an air of nostalgia around him. Personality Often described by his companions and associates to be one of his most noticeable and definitive traits, Kei had a personality not regularly seen in the Gotei 13, especially within the Captaincy. He notably portrayed himself as an enthusiastic, respectable, and charismatic individual who could easily rally an entire crowd with simple sentences and gestures. He was very sociable, often attempting to get on a personal level with almost everyone he meets. This was largely evidenced by calling individuals by their given name and any nicknames he could think of, such as Princess or Hime-sama for Myst or Doggy-kun for Van Satonaka (although, Vile Woman should count for Katsumi Scarlet as well). This was exceptionally true for the Third Division; Kei was regularly considered the "Big Brother of the Family". While off-duty, Kei was generally a laid back man and could be found playing video games in his quarters or discussing philosophy with some of Shinigami. At other times, Kei regularly made trips to the Rukongai to help the citizenry as well as play games of Hop-Scotch or Hide-and-Seek with the children. Playful under pressure, even during the heat of battle, Kei often took the time to poke lighthearted fun against opponents and engage in small unrelated conversations with a smile or grin, or even erupt in erratic laughter. But when the need arises, he can be serious and quick to action when threatened, endangered or extremely annoyed. He was deeply perceptive and could tell when someone was lying or forsee their next move just be looking at their body movements. By extension he had a deep insight of life and death, coming to an understanding that death was inevitable and should be met like an old friend. Although he took Soul Society Law to heart, Kei did not particularly follow Gotei 13 Policy and Code of Conduct due to originally being a maverick and exile himself. This was mostly evidenced in his interactions with several rogue Shinigami and other entities; he reasoned that Soul Society needed allies, even if they refused to acknowledge it. The most prominent were the original Visoreds, Van Satonaka, Rozeluxe Meitzen, Hayate Tsukushima, and the residents of Hama Town, the latter who were each famous in their own right for intervening in Soul Society's affairs. In Hayate's case, he was unjustly branded for execution as a result of Aizen's experiments and Kei rescued him, well aware of the consequences if his hand in Hayate's escape was discovered. Kei was more than willing to lend a hand to entities outside of his own jurisdiction, helping races Soul Society did not wish to associate with. This was most evident in his alliance with the fabled Kenmeiotome, especially when one looks at his relationship to their ruler: Kiyoko Takara, a woman who took the guise of the Shinigami and was formerly prominent member of the Gotei 13. Another that placed him in deep waters was his affiliation to the Rogues, a faction of Shinigami allied with one other under a single goal: change Soul Society as a whole and prevent destruction and chaos to their people. Being in this group was extremely dangerous for Kei; it was against his duties as a Captain to aide the "enemy" and if he were to be discovered, it would mean his exile and possible execution. Ironically, he was also a Captain of the Organization. All in all, it could be said that Kei had a double agent like personality meant for the greater good of the society and he saw it as his duty to do whatever he can to serve his kinsmen, rogue or not. When needed to be a teacher, Kei's personality took several small yet noticeable changes. He would be stricter with his students and did not take being ignored lightly. Kei strongly believed that in order to improve, one must be placed in trying situations which should ultimately improve regardless of success or failure. He treated everyone under his wing with care and fairness, as he hoped that his ideals would be carried on by his students. During his Captaincy, it was eventually learned that Kei had a penchant for anything sweet, namely cake-flavored ice cream and would enter a comical rage when given anything bitter and sour, especially ginger and lemons. Kei also developed a love for literature and strategies and could be found on the roof of his barracks reading various books he had collected over the years, such as The Art of War and the Tao of Pooh. His most favorite book was HEARTLESS, a piece of literature written by an unknown author but had captivated him to such an extent that he uttered a verse that fit the appropriate situation from time to time. While one of the strongest Captains to exist, Kei held an air of humbleness around him, seeing that his level of power could be reached by anyone who puts their mind to it and that there will always be someone better than him. By extension, Kei will fight on the same terms as his opponent, using sheer skill, not power to hopefully defeat the opposition. As a result, he has a willingness to teach and train any individual who desired to increase their fighting potential, preparing them for the unknown future they may face. Although Kei was above the point of arrogance and self-appreciation, he will not hesitate to tell people to know their place if they happened to overstep their boundaries. At different times, Kei had shown a reluctance to fight, stating that it sometimes reminds him the horrors and pain fighting often brings, well aware that in the end, someone will always get hurt. This could possibly be a lasting remnant of his experiences with his longtime friend-turned traitor Shuten Tamane, who attempted to murder and assimilate him through sheer jealously and as a means to increase his own power. History The individual that everyone had come to know as Kei Yume, had a humble and educated beginning, even if faced with tragedy. He was borne on January 21st to Keiko Yume and Tamagi Yume of the prestigious and noble Yume Clan in their ancestral home within the , centuries before the White Invasion and sometime after Dōkeshi Fujiwara's betrayal. His sister, Rei Yume would be born shortly after. Kei's birth into the world was considered a joyous occasion for the Yume Family; as the Clan had an infamous reputation of producing only Female Heirs for several generations. Now blessed with a son, many within the family believed the cycle to had been broken, especially the Clan's Head and Kei's Grandfather: Matamune Yume. From Kei's memories, he had vague recollections of the Yume Clan, noting he had a rather large extended family, numbering over a hundred or so, who were partially responsible in his upbringing. This included Breia Satō, a close friend and sister figure to Keiko, and an individual only known as Rivalz, who regularly served as a close associate of Tamagi and an adviser to Matamune. Various members of the Satō, Amamine, and Tamane Clan also helped raise Kei, as many of them had happened to intermarry with one another, which practically developed and cemented their relationships as one single family. Due to his status as an Heir, many of the Clan Members remained highly protective of Kei and regularly doted on him, much to his chagrin. He, along with Rei, spent most of their early childhood confined to the vast compound of the Yume Estate, left under the watchful eyes of the Estate's Caretakers. Synopsis Due to the author's intervention, Kei Yume could be found in a wide range of RPs and Storyline, providing a large amount of backstory and experience for the Shinigami. The codes after the name specify in which stories Kei actually appeared in: *BT - Bleach: Tribulations (Main) *BK - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) (Interconnected) *BTRI - Bleach: Trinity (Extended) It should be noted that Kei Yume's inclusion in Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) happened several years after the conclusion of Bleach: Tribulations. It should be noted that Kei Yume's inclusion in Bleach: Trinity happened simultaneously with Bleach: Tribulations. Unfortunately, the Series had been cancelled midway due to unforeseen circumstances. |-| Main Storyline = Introdution Arc/Turn Back the Pendulum *'An Unwanted Truth' - BT (In-Progress) *'On the Run' - BT (Incomplete) Reemergence of an Old Friend Arc *'Back From the Grave' - BT (Incomplete) Other Wordly Misfortune Arc *'Intruders! But Who?'- BT (Incomplete) Doppelganger Interloper Arc *'Who Am I?'- BT (Incomplete) *'Who Are You?'- BT (Incomplete) Revelation of the True Enemy Arc *'There Is Always Time For A Break'- BT (Incomplete) *'Dark Force Rising'- BT (Incomplete) *'Make Yourself Known!'- BT (Incomplete) *'Deviating Paths & Convergent Destinies!'- BT (Incomplete) *'Family History'- BT (Incomplete) *'Acceptance'- BT (Incomplete) *'Angelic Dreams'- BT (Incomplete) End Game Arc *'The Beginning of the End'- BT (Incomplete) *'Final Decision'- BT (Incomplete) |-| Interconnected Storyline= Part I Exiled Prince Arc *'Disaster in Switzerland' - BK *'Calming the Beast Within' - BK Kagamino City arc *'A Favor For Her' *'Prelude to War!' *'The Weaver of Dreams and the Phoenix' Imposter Arc *'His True Colors?' - BK (Completed) |-| Extended Storyline= Introduction Arc (G2) *'Back To Basics: Episode Ein' - BT (In-Progress) *'Conflict of Two Races' - BT (Cancelled) *'Victims, Aren't We All?' - BT (In-Progress) '''Meeting Arc' *'Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth' - BTRI (Completed) Training Arc *'Sparring in Karakura' - BTRI (Completed) |-| Filler Storyline = Filler Arcs *'The True Friendship: Akio vs Kei' (Completed) *'Secret Among the Clouds' (In-Progress) *'Genius Beyond Their Years' (Cancelled) *'Meeting of Exiles' (Cancelled) *'A Lover Returns!' (Completed) Specials *'Halloween Special! Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet!' (Completed) *'Christmas Special! Eggnog, Presents and Hollow!?' (Completed) Equipment Holy Trinity: Not yet Revealed Wasurete no Saya (Sheath of Wasurete): Used as a precursor to Zanpakuto combat, Kei regularly used Wasurete no Saya at various intervals to block, deflect, or protect himself from spiritual-based and physical-based attacks. The sheath reportedly contained the vast amount of reiatsu provided by Wasurete and Kei, which was also aided by the capability to continually absorb reishi to project small barriers, fire potent blasts of energy, and even reinforce and repair itself. While strong on its own right, the sheathe could not constantly provide protection. Overwhelming energy and devastating blows could break the sheathe, even destroy it altogether. If needed be, Wasurete no Saya had the potential to hold of one Bankai strike, at the cost of being unusable for a short period of time. Another added benefit was that it was able to summon the Zanpuktō itself. With his own creativity, Kei could wield his sheathe as a Zanpukutō for brief period of time, hardening spiritual energy around the base to give it a strong cutting edge. Serenity Jewel: Kei often carried a green jewel around his neck, shaped in the form of a diamond with extended points. Its most unique characteristic was the hollow point found in the center. The Jewel's purpose was unknown but vague comments from Kei implied that it was somehow connected to his Banaki. Others had also theorized that it was an object of great power, only to be used as a last resort. It was rumoured to be unbreakable and valuable by Human Standards, having been appraised to be worth a fortune. How he came to possession of the jewel remained a mystery but it may had been created by Kei, or was actually part of his Zanpakuto. Howaito-Enjeru Armour: One of the few dreams Kei had allowed to stay in the physical realm, this specific Howaito-Enjeru had become his personal form of armour, materializing at his own command to act as a form of protection and aide. When using the armour, Kei is granted all the abilities the armour previously had, including the manipulation of light, the usage of the great lance the Howaito-Enjeru once wielded, and the power of flight. If he chose to do, Kei can manifest specific parts of the armour to grant him enhanced strength or speed. In any case that the armour is destroyed, it will take a significant amount of time before it could fully reconstitute itself and be capable of being used once again. Portable Gigai: Having been a part-time employee and associate of since the late 19th Century, Kei acquired the necessary knowledge to create a supply of Portable Gigai. He often used it at his own discretion, where he regularly employed them as combat decoys and a form of unconventional escape mechanism. Used in tandem with Kei's Illusions, the number of Portable Gigai at his disposal seemed nigh infinite. Quotes References Literature References *''An Unwanted Truth'' (Canon) *''Angelic Dreams'' (Canon) *''Victims, Aren't We All?'' (Canon) *''Back To Basics: Episode Ein'' (Canon) *''Journey To Seireitei! Search for Truth'' (Canon) *''Sparring in Karakura'' (Canon) *''Conflict of Two Races'' (Canon) *''A Lover Returns!'' (Semi-Canon) *''The True Friendship: Akio vs Kei'' (Filler) *''Secret Among the Clouds'' (Filler) *''Genius Beyond Their Years'' (Filler) *''Meeting of Exiles'' (Filler) *''Running with Stone Shoes'' (Filler) Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Captains Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:3rd Division Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Teachers Category:Hama Weapons Academy Teacher Category:Captain Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Category:Yume Clan Category:The Rogues